


Troublesome

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Fluff, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Shikamaru has to get ready for his new assignment, right?





	Troublesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrivvenWrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/gifts).



> Today's kink is Crossdressing

Shikamaru sighed as he looked in the mirror. This undercover case was troublesome. Surely, Naruto or Neji would have made a better woman.

That was when it was pointed out that Neji had played this role last month in the land of mist and Naruto had just left this very same assignment that he accepted it.

"You're beautiful," Naruto whispered, as he coated his lover's lips in pink lip stick.

"I hate you," Shika grumbled trying not to move his lips.

"Do you really?" the blond asked quietly as he reached down and stroked the hardening member hidden under the short skirt.

The brunette reached down and grabbed the roaming hand. "If you keep this up; I'll be late to the assignment."

Naruto shook off the hand, hiked up the skirt, pulled down the panties, dropped to his knees, and proceeded to lick and suck on the exposed cock.

Shikamaru's legs started to give out from under him, only the blond's strong arms keeping him from hitting the floor. "I'm going to be late," he whispered as he thrust forward in the warm heat.

Naruto looked up with mischief in his eyes. He pulled off the hard, wet cock, before pulling the man flat on the floor. "Do you really think this is about an assignment? Where is your papers?"

The lazy nin looked at his lover with wide eyes as he stood and stripped his clothes. "Still don't want to bottom." He protested, even though he knew there was not much he could do to stop his lover.

"I have been on this assignment for two months and you think I want to suddenly change and fuck you?" Naruto asked as he reached behind, removed the plug and sat on Shikamaru's cock. "So fucking beautiful," he repeated as he rode his lover.

"Shit, you can't do things normal. I look ridiculous. Skirt hiked up, shirt torn open, I bet the lip stick is smeared too, and a naked horn dog bouncing on my lap."

"No, you are the epitome of beauty. Come in me Shika, I want to feel you painting my insides," Naruto panted as he bounced faster on his lover.

Shikamaru grabbed his tan hips and thrust up. He could not deny that he had missed this as much as the blond had. Just as he felt his orgasm approach, he pulled Naruto down for a kiss, and stripped the cock that had been bouncing on his stomach.

They both groaned as their orgasms was finally pulled from them. Naruto laid on the lithe form under him and nuzzled his neck.

"You falsified an assignment, to see me in drag."

"Not just see. You looked and felt beautiful under me. I wish I had taken photos to show everyone my beautiful lover," he yawned, rolling off and gathering his lover in his arms.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru complained as he snuggled into his lover's chest.

"And you wouldn’t want me any other way," Naruto chuckled.

"True, now sleep. You owe me a date later."

"Just name the time and place."

"Later," the brunette muttered.

"Later," the blond whispered, falling asleep wrapped around his lover.

~Fin~


End file.
